Twenty Years Later
20 Years Later "Spike can you belive that the princess has chosen to teach me how to be a Princess?" Asked Twilight happily "You're right, this has never happened."Agreed Spike. "So what should we do to celebrate?" Inquiered Spike "Well... What about a time capstle and in 20 years we will reopen it" Said Twilight, squeezing out of her sattle bag. With that Twilight and Spike put in a few things from Ponyville, a picture of Twilight and her friends. Spike put in his old t-shirt of when he liked Rarity and with that he buried it near the front gate. *20 years later* Spike, yawning, walks from his room to his dinning room and seeing it's the day they buried the capsule. "Well I better go tell Twi." Said Spike flying to the castle, and a spell that Twilight casted activated and turned Spike into a young dragon again. "Twilight, it's time." Said Spike runing into the throne room. "Ah. Hunney, I'm going out okay?" Said Twilight to her wife. Twilight and Spike flew to were it all started, Ponyville. "It's great being in Ponyville again, so why dont we retrace our steps? So the first place we went to was Sweet Apple Acres" Said Twilight. Twilight and Spike began to walk to where they met there first friend, Applejack. Two young fillies were playing in the grass when Twilight and Spike arrived. "Excuse me but do you know where Applejack is?" Asked Twilight. "Mom some purple pony is here to see you!" Yelled one of the two fillys. As Applejack walked out of the barn, her features still show a strong pony, but that has a kind heart. "Appleboom and rj I told you two not to talk to.... T...T...T...T... Twilight?" Applejack stuttered in amazement "Applejackj, it's great to see you. How have you been?" Asked Twilight smiling at her friend and walking over to her. "Well... I've been fine, really." Said Applejack staring at Twilight. "Are these your two fillies?" Asked Twilight looking at the two fillies. "Yeah and there's another one coming." Said Applejack "What do you me-" Asked Twilight before she was stopped midsentence as two rainbow maned ponies landed in the middle of the two. "Wow, mom that was awesome." Said the first rainbow maned pony "Yeah Boom, but next week it will be even more awesome. Oh, hey Twilight" Said the second rainbowed main mare twilight looked at aj then looking at dash said "dash, aj, you two?" "yea" said both aj and dash with a smile "our oldest one is appleboom, and the wins are appledash and rainbow jack" appleboom looked just like applejack and rainbow dash, but with diffrent feachers. she looked like rainbow dash, a baby blue coat, with a rainbow mane. but her mane and tail is in a pony tail like ajs and as three frickes on her left side of her nose. wile the twins looked more like aj but still had rainbow dash mixed in, appledash has her moms ornge coat and blond mane, but its cut like rainbow dashes. wile rainbowjack has her dads blue coat and rainbow mane, but has a short mane with a ornge bow and short tail. as spike and twilight walked away waving bye, spike ask" were to now?" "raritys" said twilight thinking back to who she meet years back. as they entred the butick they were greated by a young mare about the same age as appleboom and ask "may i help you?" "ah yes. we're looking for miss rarity" said twilight "dad, a pony and a dragon is looking for you" said this young mare. as the wight mare stoped her latest work, she walked to only stop to stair at twilight "t.t.t.t. twilight? is that you?" ask rarity in shock. "slick (who was the oldest pony) can you get me and twilight some drinks" ask rarity "yes father" said slick walking to the kistion "so rarity, your that father. whos the mother?" ask twilight siting down in a chair then fluttershy and jewl came in from outside "t..t.. twilight?" ask flutershy, her eyes beginign to tear up "here are your drinks" said slick coming "oh mom sister. do you two want anything?" "a tea" said jewl "nothing for me sweetie" said fluttershy still looking at twilight. "so you and fluttershy?" ask twilight looking that rarity and fluttershy in shock and aw. "yes and we are happy" said both smiling. a few menits later the rest of the group came to the door. "so.. i met all of yours familys, you guys need to meet my..."said twilight before she was intrupted by spike "twilight you got a letter" said spike before reading it "dear twilight, i cant make it down to ponyville for your reunyon, my lessons with foresight are going longer then i thought. so why dont you and your friends come here to the castle so me and foursight can meet them, love tx" "how what they hay, we dont have anything else to do" said aj smiling "twilight we would be delited to go" said rarity "great. see you all in a hour at the castle" smiled twilight before flying off *one hour latter* "twi, there here" showted spike "ah, girls come in" said twilight smiling at the group of her friends. thus the twilight and the group walked down the hall to the troung room. as twilight enterd the throne room, the group was greated by a great and powerful voice. "welcome. your about to see the world of wonders and great triks, I AM TRIXIE!" said the great and powerful trixie. then a younger voice came from the darkness, " and her great and powerful is her daughter, foresight" the grouped stared at the two stage preformers, they all realised trixie was a alicorn just like twilight. "twi.. why is trixie here?" ask aj then followed by dash "you two arn't?" "we are.. after celestia beging to train me. i found trixie again, told her i loved her and now we are princesses and married" said twilight smiling looking at trixie and foresight. so as twi, dash, aj, rarity, fluttershy and trixie chated about the olden days, the kids were playing with there new friend foresight. over the last few mounts the fillys became to best of frriends, foresight and trixie when to the old lybary in ponyville, foresight is learning more magic. and as twilight writes this for you, to read the second generation storys begins. The End.